


Filk: Die Gedanken Sind Frei

by nebroadwe



Series: "Blood and Energon" 'Verse [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Every Planet Needs This Song At Some Point, Filk, Gen, Not So Alien Culture, Pre-Series, Protest Songs, Quintessons - Freeform, Thought Is Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: During the Quintessan occupation of Cybertron, resistance took many forms.(Or, why shouldn't I write the entire Cybertronian version of "Die Gedanken Sind Frei," since I'd already filked the first verse.  Hoo, boy ... )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Gedanken Sind Frei](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249400) by August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben. 



_"You're an honorable mech, Prowler. Don't meet many of those in my line of work." [Jazz] stood and smiled. "Makes a nice change." Tossing a salute at Tumbler, he ambled to the exit, music leaking from his speakers once more ..._

My thoughts, they are free; no mech may compel them.  
As Seekers they speed, my spark to impel them.  
No cell can contain them, no force field restrain them.  
Let none disagree: my thoughts, they are free!

My thoughts are my own to cheer and to please me  
When I am alone with none by to tease me.  
When good bots assemble, I do not dissemble  
But speak truthfully: my thoughts, they are free!

And should I be jailed in pentagonal lockup,  
Consider me haled into a cheap mock-up.  
My imagination can wreck its foundation  
And sham masonry: my thoughts, they are free!

And so I will leave all sorrow behind me  
And for nothing grieve nor let worry bind me.  
My spark ever merry, with jokes gloom I'll parry  
And laugh ceaselessly: my thoughts, they are free!

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the endnotes to ["However Improbable,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893678) I am firmly convinced that every planet needs a version of "Die Gedanken Sind Frei," whether or not it has a [Pete Seeger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbwQXVcbkU0) to sing it. (In a pinch, I don't doubt a Jazz will do.)


End file.
